James Charles
|-|Normal= |-|Can't end his career anymore= Summary James Charles is a self-entitled ""celebrity"" and a Youtuber. After gaining an occult following on social media for his makeup by those with not enough or too much money, his career got virtually annihilated by Tati Westbrook, who exposed his racist and other offensive behaviors, as well as him attempting to force a waiter to be gay. In total, he lost 3,144,983 subscribers. Avoid him at all costs, but actually don't worry because he is literal trash and his words do not make him immune to being KOd by a literal poke. However, it seems Tati made a massive oopsie, and James seems to be a much better person than he was made out to be during the controversy, because as it turns out, he's a gay virgin, making him right in every way possible. Scroll down for ***N E W*** stats. #Logang4Life Just kidding, James Charles deserves to die. Painfully. OLD Profile and Stats Tier: 10-C, likely 11-C, but more likely Below �� Name: '''James Charles, Sensual Sister, Utter Garbage, The Male Hoe '''Origin: YouTube Gender: 'Gay '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Human, Sexual predator, Fraud 'Powers and Abilities: Limited Gay Manipulation (Can force people to be gay, but works 1x10-googol% of the time) and Limited Morality Manipulation (Can make children like him for a time even though he is literally a fake. Once he is exposed he is doomed), Being a Predator Attack Potency: Below Average level (Literally a stick. Can only fight humans with words), likely Point level '''(So weak that he literally falls into 0-Dimensional tiers of power), more likely '''Below �� level (Literal definition of a poor role model, thinks he can do what he wants being a 'celebrity') Speed: Below Average Human, Sub-Immobile when he runs out of stamina (Literally so immobile, that he moves into incomprehensible levels of trash, so time betrays him and makes him moves backwards. Doesn't heal him) Lifting Strength: Stick level (would struggle to lift an electron, which is approximately 1/2000 the weight of a proton or neutron) Striking Strength: Below �� Class Stamina: A disgrace Range: Outerversal with Gay Manipulation (keep in mind the power still doesn't work), Below standard melee range in any other situation Standard Equipment: Makeup sponsored by other companies that Tati literally giftwrapped to him when they were still bros Intelligence: Infinitely below average Weaknesses: All comprehensible weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hi Sistersssss:' '''A catchphase he used to lull children into being even remotely interested in his channel. Fails for the rest of time if he gets exposed... oh wait. * '''I Diagnose You With Gay': James attempts to make someone else gay because he doesn't care about people's space and ability to have their own morals. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Anyone you can think of. Inconclusive Matches: ProJared Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 11 Category:�� Tier NEW Profile and Stats Tier: 0 '''(is a gay virgin) '''Name: '''James Charles '''Origin: YouTube Gender: 'Gay '''Age: '''19 '''Classification: '''Human, The literal UNO Reverse Card, Seasoned Tati Slayer '''Powers and Abilities: '''Career Manipulation (Can destroy your career), UNO Card Manipulation (Can use NO U and Reverse Cards to cancel and manipulate anything), Drama Manipulation, Omniomniscience 'Attack Potency: True Abstraction '(He has mastered the UNO cards, therefore making him unstoppable and able to manipulate every possible outcome and possibility in reality) 'Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: True Abstract Class Durability: Irrelevant '(is gay and a virgin, making him immune to being wrong) 'Stamina: 'Could outrun Tati for 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 millennia 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, '''Outerversal '''with UNO cards 'Standard Equipment: 'UNO Cards, Makeup, Videos 'Intelligence: Omniomniscient '''(To use the UNO cards, one must be above regular omniscience '''Weaknesses: '''None with ''NO U'' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Career Ender: With a single speck of existence, James ends your career on youtube Others Notable Victories: Tati Westbrook ProJared (A stomp) Notable Losses: '''I'd put something here, but James Charles is GAY, so if I did that, the media would say I'm homophobic or some shit like that '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 0 Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki